What REALLY Happened To Navi
by Danfred
Summary: This is what really happened to Navi after Oot. . . my way! ^_^ Navi and Link bashing.


Inside the Temple of Time, all was peaceful. That is, until one said Hylian and one said fairy fell out of a portal for the last time.  
  
It was Link and Navi! (Who coulda guessed?)  
  
Navi immediately started to do something that resembled an epileptic fit, but it was just her way of getting her partner's attention. "Hey! Hey! Look! Listen! Hey! Heyheyheyheyheyheyheyheyheyhey!! Looooooooooooook!!!"  
  
Link of course was trying to ignore the light bulb-like thing, but one can never do that for long. He finally broke down and snapped, "What?"  
  
Navi paused. "Well there's no need to be so crabby. I think someone needs a nap."  
  
Link just ground his teeth. He had been doing that a lot lately. But it wasn't like he could do anything about the-annoying-ball-of-s***-that-just- won't-sc***-off, as Link 'fondly' (in Navi's mind) called her. Or could he. . .?  
  
Anyway, back to the 'story'. . . Link just vented a sigh of frustration and said, "If you would PLEASE tell me what you noticed or shut up!"  
  
Navi, who had gone back to having her version of an epileptic fit, ("heyheyheyhey. . .") paused, and drifted with the dust motes, thinking, for a minute, or two, or thirty. . .  
  
~*~After thirty minutes~*~  
  
Link had dozed off while waiting for and answer. He was awoken by a soft, "I don't remember."  
  
Link exploded. "THAT'S IT!!!" With speed born of irritation, frustration and anger built up over the years, Link whipped out a bottle and caught Navi inside.  
  
Navi didn't get it. She giggled. "What's this? A new game? Hey! Hey! Is it a new game? Heyheyheyheyheyheyheyhey. . ."  
  
Link was grinning evilly, if a little thoughtfully. "Now. . . what to do with the evidence. . . I could dump It in Lake Hylia. . . toss It off the bridge in Gerudo Valley. . ."  
  
Link continued pondering, oblivious to Navi's "Hey! Heyheyheyhey. . . 's" He finally decided on a well. The one in Kakariko Village was pretty deep. . .  
  
The green clad boy immediately set out in that direction, stowing the bottled fairy in his pack,  
  
~*~  
  
A little while later, Link was standing in front of the well, holding out the bottle with Navi in it. Link made his farewells. "Good-bye Navi. Hope you rot in hell." (I'm not sure if there's a hell in Hyrule, but since that Navi exists, I guess there is)  
  
And with those parting words, Link dropped the bottle down the well, and walked away with a deep sense of satisfaction at hearing some faint words echoing up from the well. "Hey! Look! Listen!"  
  
Years later, the well had a reputation of being haunted. The story went that the Hero of Time had banished an evil demon to the bottom of the well, which wasn't far from the truth. They say that on bright sunny days, you could sometimes hear the demon yelling profanities at you. So, naturally, everyone got his or her water from the Zora River.  
  
But that's in the future, and we're in the present, sooooooo. . . back to the 'story'. . . Link walked away with a great sense of satisfaction, that is, until Princess Zelda came along. "Hi, Link!" She stood there smiling at him for a while.  
  
Link was getting increasingly nervous, and was wondering whether or not to try getting her attention, when the Hylian royal snapped out of it. "Hi, Link!" Then she seemed to notice for the first time that Link's constant companion was missing. "Where has Navi got to?" Link was silent. "Don't tell me you lost her . . ." Link was still silent. "YOU LOST HER?!"  
  
Link cringed under Zelda's furious gaze. "Umm. . . not. . . exactly. . ."  
  
"What do you mean, 'not exactly'?"  
  
Link thought fast. "She, umm. . . left? Yah! She left because. . ." here Link mumbled something incoherent.  
  
Zelda was convinced. "You lost her."  
  
The Hero of Time quailed. "No, she just. . . left."  
  
"Well then go and find her you fool!" Link twitched and in a flash Zelda shoved the Ocarina of Time back into Link's hands and pushed him onto Epona who was standing there conveniently until she was noticed. "Come on! Go and find her. Don't come back until you do!" Zelda called after him, for she had given Epona a good hard whack on the rump to get her in the direction of the Lost Woods.  
  
The Princess was smarter than she showed to Link, and now she had Link off on a fool's errand. He would be gone for years! That is, if he came back at all. . . She had, of course, seen what Link had done to his 'guardian' fairy. She walked up to the well and peered down into the murky depths. "Hmm. . . should I get her out of there?" She pondered. Then Princess Zelda remembered how annoying Navi had been and decided against it. "I almost pity the poor thing." She paused. "Link I mean." The princess turned and skipped off back to the Castle Town to annoy some more innocent peasants.  
  
A/N: So that's the end of my first Zelda fanfiction. I've played and beaten both Oot and MM, in case you wanted to know. I don't really hate Navi that much, but she does get kinda annoying sometimes. I think she sorta gets a bad rap, you know? Anyway, maybe I should write another pro-Navi fanfic to make up for this one! Hmm. . . that gives me an idea. *wanders off scribbling in a notepad muttering about time-dimensional travel* 


End file.
